Forever
by AshaRose
Summary: An evening of exploring a strange topic leads to a night of other explorations.  LuNa. It's fluffy, but also fun.


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just an overactive imagination.

Warnings: Rated M for adult scenes. There will be lemons!

**Forever**

"Nami," Luffy asked staring up twinkling stars in the night sky, "how long is forever?"

Nami sighed in the cool night breeze and tugged the long sleeves of her shirt down over her wrist. "Forever means for all of time, Luffy. So as long as time exists."

Luffy pouted, apparently this was not the answer he wanted. "I know _that_, Nami. But what does it feel like?"

Nami glanced over at him. Not quite a foot from her lawn chair, he was lying on his back on the grass deck of the Thousand Sunny with both hands resting behind the straw hat on his head. That in it self wasn't surprising, Luffy often liked to relax in this manner, but the pensive look on his face was different. Nami had seen him look serious before, but never as thoughtful as this. She did hope he didn't hurt anything. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she leaned back and thought about how to answer him.

After a few moments, Nami spoke. "I suppose forever feels a little different depending on the situation. If you were imprisoned forever, that would feel terrible. But if you were talking about sailing forever with the open sea before you well then that would feel like..."

"Home," interrupted Luffy, causing Nami to blink at him in wonder. "Even though Sunny is always moving, where ever Sunny goes is home."

This line of reasoning Nami couldn't argue with. She had some time ago stopped thinking of Cocoyasi Village as home. It had been home once, but home meant so much more to her now. With her chin resting on her knees she became lost in her thoughts.

Some time later she was interrupted by Luffy again. "Can you really get there, Nami? To Forever?"

A small shrug of her shoulders was the only response she could think of. "I'm not sure, Luffy. What do you think?" Sometimes being around Luffy really was like seeing the world through the eyes of a child. His view was honest without the jaded spin people learnt to put on it to protect themselves. In a way, there were some things he was more open to seeing.

Luffy pushed himself up to a sitting position resting his elbows on his knees. One hand came up to his hat and pushed it down over his eyes. "Not for everyone, but maybe for some people. Like Roger. He died, but pirates everywhere sail for his dream. So maybe he got to it. To Forever." He pushed his hat back up on his head and gave Nami a silly wide grin.

"Lu-Luffy," Nami was a bit surprised at his answer and for a moment, all she could do was stare at him in wonder. But his grin was infectious and she soon found herself smiling back. "Do you think you'll get there, Luffy? To Forever?" The question sounded awkward to ask, but she was trying to stay in Luffy's terminology.

"Of course," he said with a curt nod. "I'm going to be the Pirate King!"

His grin was back and she believed him. She rested her smiling face on her knees again. What was it about Luffy that made you believe in him no matter what he said?

"I think you'll get there too, Nami." Luffy added after a couple minutes. "When you make your map of the whole world."

Nami looked up and laughed softly. "Thanks, Luffy."

They fell into silence again each lost in their own heavy thoughts.

"Hey Nami?" Luffy called.

"Yes, Luffy?" she answered simply.

Luffy looked up at her with his innocent smile and held out a hand to her. "If I'm going to Forever, I'm glad it's with you."

Nami blushed slightly as she touched his hand with her own and nodded. "Me too, Luffy."

When Nami pulled her hand back she was surprised to note that her blush remained. They fell into silence once more and didn't even realize the ship was growing quiet around them. A yawn pulled Nami back to reality and she realized how late it had gotten. Everyone had already gone to bed! With a stretch Nami stood up and said, "Luffy, it's getting late. We should probably go inside." But Luffy didn't even acknowledge her.

Crouching down in front of Luffy to get his attention, she realized the dolt had already fallen asleep- sitting up no less! If it were warmer, she might have left him there. But she felt the cool breeze on her bare legs and thought she better wake him up.

It didn't help that Luffy slept like the dead. Nami tried tapping first. When that didn't work, she used one hand to gently shake his shoulder. Still, she had no luck. Grasping both his shoulders in her hands, she shook them harder this time; Luffy's head even wobbled back and forth with the force of it. But the all that vigorous shaking did was knock them both off balance!

Before Nami could quite register what had happened, Luffy was tumbling backward and she was falling over with him. She landed on his chest with a thud just as Luffy's head hit the deck.

Luffy blinked a few times before opening his eyes. "Oi, Nami? What are you doing?"

The length of her body was stretched out on top of him and one of her legs had even fallen between his. Her hands were still clasped on his shoulders and instinctively in the fall, Luffy had reached out and grabbed her waist. The orange waves of her hair cascaded around the both and fell onto the grassy deck. Nami blushed as she tried to explain. "You fell asleep outside and you are really hard to wake up."

"Ah, I see! So you tackled me!" Luffy said seriously as if that made perfect sense.

"No!" Her blush was growing deeper now. "That part was an accident."

"Well, I guess laying down _is_ more comfortable." And with that he laid his head back and shut his eyes again.

"Luffy, no!" she said sharply to keep him from falling asleep again.

"What?" he asked picking his head up quickly. Now, his face was awfully close to Nami's own.

Nami swallowed and tried to put her thoughts together. "It's getting cold out. We should go inside."

All Luffy said was, "Oh." But he was looking at her with a funny glint in his eyes.

Neither of them moved to get up. They just laid there for a moment and Nami realized she could feel Luffy's hear beating beneath her arm. And the next minute went really slowly and it wasn't clear who moved first. But soon their lips were touching and their eyes closing.

The arms around Nami's back tightened and pulled her nearer and she wiggled against him gladly. In an instant, they had rolled over so that Luffy was now on top of her. Nami was flat on her back and Luffy was leaning over mostly on his right side and his left hand began to travel over Nami's body still kissing her furiously.

Something inside Nami's head was telling her to think and analyze before acting, but the rest of her had already given into instinct. Being around Luffy had that effect. She arched into Luffy's touch and moaned into his mouth. Her arms acted of their own accord and were running all over Luffy's back underneath his shirt. Luffy's own hands were working the buttons on Nami's shirt, pulling them open one by one. She gasped as the cool air hit the exposed skin of her stomach- it was a delicious contrast to the warmth of Luffy's body.

He broke their kiss for a moment and looked down frowning. The look made Nami nervous that he was suddenly regretting this and things would be forever awkward between them. But instead he reached for her bra and pulled. His brows furrowed in concentration and finally he stammered, "I can't...I don't know how... what's with this thing... it's impossible..." For a moment, Nami thought he was about to use his teeth to bite through it, so she reached a hand over and unclasped the front hook of the bra. The material easily fell to either side of her breasts. How fortunate she decided to wear the bra with the front clasp today.

As Luffy looked down at her half naked form, Nami felt quite exposed. But the feeling only lasted a moment before his mouth descended and he started sucking on the soft flesh of her breasts. As Nami tangled her hands in his hair, she had he vague inclination to wonder what they were doing. Why was she on the floor beneath her captain enjoying the feeling of his mouth as it wandered over her breasts? But the larger part of her just wanted to enjoy it.

He must have liked the way her hands felt in his hair because without taking his mouth from her breast, he removed his hat and laid it in the grass next to Nami's head. Taking the hint, Nami ran her fingers through his hair and let them trail over his scalp. With a happy sigh, Luffy kissed his way back up to her neck sending chills shooting down her spine. A sudden urge to taste Luffy's ear lobe possessed her and if she stretched her neck just right she could reach it. Leaning up just slightly, Nami kissed the skin just below his ear. When her tongue shot out to lick the lobe of Luffy's ear, his body went ridged. Not sure yet if this was good or weird, she took his earlobe into her mouth and sucked it gently before giving it a little nip.

Luffy let out a great moan of pleasure and ground his hips against Nami's own before resuming his attentions to her neck. Nami was quite pleased with herself at having discovering that Luffy had sensitive ears. Lifting her hips up slightly, she rubbed herself against Luffy's hips as he moved his kisses back to her mouth. Her hands found their way over the muscles of his chest and stomach and trailed down to the top of his shorts.

Time stopped for a brief moment as the two of them looked deeply into each other's eyes deciding where to go from here. Her hands stilled as she looked up at her captain for guidance. Something else was moving them tonight- something primal and powerful. Though neither had started out their night with the inclination to seek this sort of comfort from the other, now they wanted nothing more than to lose themselves in each other.

"Nami," Luffy started with the uncertain voice of one compelled but inexperienced. "I want to be inside of you."

Her eyes were large as she stared up at him unaccustomed to the vulnerable note in his voice. His shaggy black hair was hanging around his face and his tanned body was outlined by the moonlight. The fire in his eyes made Nami feel bold and she undid the fastenings on his shorts and slid her hand inside.

The wicked grin that crossed his face excited Nami and she found herself matching his smile. His hands trailed down her body and under her skirt. First, he rubbed her over her panties before slipping his fingers underneath the lacy pink fabric. As his fingers came in contact with her sex, she felt his manhood twitch in anticipation. With a little wiggle of her hips, Nami encouraged him to continue. Soon her panties were sliding down her legs.

Nami thought she was already as wet as she could get, but the look of longing in Luffy's eyes made her even wetter. They were really doing this. He was about to climb on top of her again, but Nami stopped him. Taking a hold of his shorts, she pulled them down over his hips and past his thighs. Once they were shrugged off the rest of the way, she pulled Luffy to her once more. Her gentle hand reached down to guide Luffy to her entrance and she enjoyed the feel of him in her hand. His eyes closed at her touch and a small whimper escaped his lips.

Bringing him to her wet opening, Nami slid his member against her. "Ready?" she asked with a teasing look in her eyes. Luffy kissed her once more and gently pushed inside of her.

Nami couldn't help the half-scream that escaped her pained lips.

"Nami? Nami! What's wrong?" Luffy's large concerned eyes were looking down on her in a panic.

It was a few moments before Nami had composed herself enough to speak. Shaking her head, she ran her fingers reassuringly through the hair on the back of his neck and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm ready now." To emphasize her point, she pushed her hips up eliciting a groan from her Captain.

And they started moving together, their bodies taking over as both existed in a realm of satisfaction. The need between them seemed to grow with every thrust, every grope and every kiss. Each moment of their contact made them want the other more. They were moaning and panting as they kissed and caressed. His hands were under her hips lifting them to give him better access. Desperately, they both sought more contact. And something was pushing them faster, faster, faster! Soon the waves building within them cried out for relief and Nami began to feel herself shaking.

"Luffy!" she screamed, as her body convulsed and tightened around him.

This was all it took to send Luffy over the edge and soon he had released himself within her.

Both lay there breathing heavily for a few minutes before Luffy bent down and kissed her again. It was a slow, sweet kiss full of promise and longing. Smiling against his lips, Nami looked up at the man she had just shared herself with. For a long moment neither of them spoke or moved- they simply enjoyed one another's company. But eventually Nami shivered against the night air and Luffy noticed with a concerned look.

"Are you cold, Nami? We should get dressed." With that he pushed himself up and started collecting the clothing. But soon he gasped and cried out, "Nami! You're bleeding! I broke you! Are you alright? Should I get Chopper?"

Luffy had lifted her skirt again and was now looking at the blood that had been the result of their coupling. Nami struggled to finish buttoning up her top before she sat up and put a hand reassuringly on Luffy's face.

"Don't worry, Luffy," she smiled. "I'm told that's quite normal for the first time."

"First time? You've never done that before Nami?" Luffy asked with a stunned expression. "You saved your first time for me?"

Blushing, Nami nodded and looked away before being pulled back into a kiss. When he pulled back, Luffy was grinning like an idiot. "It was my first time too, Nami."

All she could do was smile back at him. Touched by the moment, she planted a kiss on his cheek and he laughed. Nami reached for her panties as Luffy stood to get his pants back on.

"Luffy," she started out, a bit unsure of himself. "What do we do now?"

He zipped up his pants and shrugged. "Go to bed I guess."

Nami shook her head. "No, I mean in the long run."

Luffy laughed as he put the hat back on his head and pulled Nami to her feet. "What does it matter? There's plenty of time to figure that out. We've got Forever." With those simple words, he pulled Nami to her feet and stole another kiss before walking her to her room.

Author's note: fluffly lemons are the best kind right? lol. I almost left it off after Nami said "Me too" and all we would have gotten was implied LuNa. But once again, Luffy and Nami started to scream, "What do you think you are doing? You are going to end it there?" You see they had other plans. And what plans those turned out to be!

Incidentally, I save my fics with a pairing using the pairing first and the title second (so they stay together in my docs folders) Anyhow this piece got saved as LuNaForever before I even quite realized it had happened. So I thought the LuNa fans could have a laugh at that!

As always, thanks for reading and please review! (reviews motivate me to write more!)


End file.
